Tears in Heaven
by Silenttearz03
Summary: When the Raw segment of Randy DDT'ing Stephanie off the rope goes wrong, it suddenly shakes up the McMahon/Levesque family and everyone involved. Steph/Paul Triple H fic with a brief Steph/Randy. Vince, Linda & Shane McMahon, Randy Orton and others.
1. Things Gone Wrong

**Author note: **I haven't written fan fiction in three years but when I get bored I like to read a little bit of it and I suddenly got my knack back for writing. Of course my timing is perfect since I just went back to school when I should have been doing this all summer but since I'm taking classes where no real papers will be required, I think I'll be able to actually start, continue and finish this story off, unless I get a horrible case of writer's block. We'll see how it goes.

This start of this story is gonna be in March 09, so Aurora is still 2 1/2, Murphy isn't 1 yet. The perspective of this story will be the off-screen lives, not the onscreen.

Summary: When the Raw segment of Randy DDT'ing Stephanie off the rope goes wrong, it suddenly shakes up the McMahon/Levesque family and everyone involved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane sighed softly as he looked over at his father and then looked back over at Stephanie. His father had this brilliant idea of involving the private lives of their family into the big screen, something that no one was all too happy about but that never seemed to matter to Vince.

"I really don't want to involve Stephanie again." Paul mumbled slightly. No one was more upset about this entire situation more than he was. He wasn't a fan of doing this real life/screen life cross in the first place, but Vince nearly begged for them to go through with it, claiming that it was what everyone had been waiting for six months to do. He was okay with it at first, but it was getting entirely too out of hand, going off in a different direction than it was to be when it was first discussed.

"After that brief kiss that everyone saw last week, they are going to be expecting something from Stephanie." Vince stated.

"I know but what exactly can Stephanie do when it's three again one, two the most?" Shane asked.

Vince bit his lip slightly. "Well much like we had done a few weeks ago, I figured that she would come out and well, things wouldn't go to well for her."

"What do you mean?" Stephanie chimed in. She didn't go against her father often, but he seemed to love storylines that entailed some kind of violence for her, and she wasn't really a fan of it anymore.

"Well I think that since Stephanie came back and Pau...I mean Triple H has been going a little bit easy on Randy, he'd need to do something to fire him back up"

"Like what?" Paul hissed as he looked at Vince before shaking his head a little. For some reason he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I was thinking that maybe, we could go for the punt kick again, only this time..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You're off your fucking rocker Vince if you think that she is doing that. She is not trained, the show is tomorrow, and she doesn't have enough time to prepare for that. No way in hell."

"Paul just listen to me..."

"No I don't want to hear anything, she's not doing it. That's the last I want to hear of it. I'm going to go check on my kids now." Paul huffed getting up, grabbing his jacket up and walking out of the door.

"He's right, I'm not doing it." Stephanie mumbled as she looked at her father. He was rather proud of how she took the RKO. Hell everyone was, they had given her a round of applause on how she sold the RKO like a pro, better than half the pros. But this? This was different. An RKO was like a stunner, she had taken that before so it wasn't a difficult adjustment.

"I agree sir." Randy added. "It takes a lot of precise timing, if Stephanie doesn't move her head at the right time she could be seriously hurt. I don't think I can do that to a female anyway." He said.

Randy definitely wasn't the kindest man in the world but having a daughter did warm him up a little bit. A lot more actually and he liked the McMahon's so that helped out even more.

"Alright so maybe not a punt kick. How about a DDT off the ropes?" Vince replied.

Shane, Steph and Randy looked at eachother. They knew it would probably do wonders for the storyline; the fans ate up the "Stephanie in distress" stuff.

"I'm not sure, even that is a little too much." Randy said.

"Well we can't do an RKO again; we've got to go bigger and harsher than the first time. I promise this will be the last time. Just to push us into mania. The last attack focused on the family, this will be...just Stephanie. Just so the fans haven't forgotten."

Stephanie bit her lip a little. She was willing to try, she always felt like she had to prove herself to people and this would be a good way to do it. Not to mention that she never wanted to reject storylines.

"Paul...is not going to like this."

"I know which is why I don't want anyone to tell him."

Shane blinked slightly. "Are you crazy? Do you know what will happen if he goes out there unaware of what is suppose to be happening?"

"Yes I do and imagine how real his emotion will be!" Vince smiled, the wheels already turning in his head.

Shane and Randy looked at each other shaking their heads. "It's a bad situation if we don't tell him."

"It will be fine, he'll be able to figure it out and he'll probably be grateful we didn't tell him ahead of time." Vince stated.

Stephanie frowned slightly and bit her lip. She wasn't a fan of keeping things from her husband. Hell half the time she couldn't keep things from her husband. He could read her like a book nine times out of ten.

"Stephanie, are you in or are you out?"

Stephanie sighed a little as she toyed with the idea. Knowing it would probably be one she'd regret. "I'm in."

Paul sighed softly as he sit in the hotel room bouncing Murphy on his lap as he watched Aurora lying on the floor coloring a picture. Aurora smiled up at him every now and then before going back to her little picture. Stephanie walked into the room slowly. She had to keep her composure. She couldn't imagine how she was going to make it up to him after this whole thing was over; he was going to be furious. She gave the child on the floor a soft kiss on the top of her head, which made her giggle and try to wipe it off before she took a seat next to Paul taking Murphy from his lap.

"I'm sorry that I stormed out like I did. Your dad really gets to me though you know? Its like, why can't he ever learn to draw the line. He doesn't know when to stop. We didn't want this storyline like this, we didn't want things to be this way and yet he just keeps going." Paul said softly, still holding the hands of Murphy.

"I know baby, you don't have to apologize to me. You're looking out for me."

"I just, you're not ready for that kind of thing. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I mean I'm proud of the RKO you took, even though I was against that too. But I wasn't sure if you were ok or not and I hate that feeling of not knowing, it tears me apart." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it baby. My dad dropped the whole punt kick idea. I think he realized how silly it was and how much of a risk he was taking" She said smiling at him softly.

The next night came. Stephanie bit her lip backstage nervously as she watched the night progress. Randy slowly came up behind her, looking around to make sure that no one was around. If they weren't going to tell Paul, they weren't going to tell anyone.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered as she turned to him.

"I'm not nervous, this is like everything I've done" She smiled, obviously lying. Whether it was the tremble in her voice or the tremble in her her body that gave it away she didn't know.

"Look I'll take care of you out there okay. All you have to do is go out there and lay completely still." He smiled slowly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you Randy. I know you know what you are doing, so I shouldn't be worried."

Randy nodded. "Well you dad added a little extra measure to make sure that Paul doesn't....ruin it."

Stephanie looked at him a little bit before shaking her head. "No I don't want to know about it. Because if I do then I might change my mind and I don't want to do that."

Randy nodded again, it was probably for the best. "Just keep an eye on the monitor. Trust me you'll know your cue." He said before walking off.

Stephanie's heart raced as she stood by the guerilla position and watched the match progress, she didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she was looking for something and she didn't want to miss it. Shane and Vince also watched from back in Vince's office. Shane sighed softly, he felt awful about this entire thing and he was hoping that this was going to all turn out well, though he had a sinking feeling that it would and that the fact that Paul didn't know was going to be one of the main reasons why it wouldn't turn out perfect.

'Okay, here comes legacy, that's expected' Stephanie thought to herself as she continued watching. She gasped slightly as she watched them handcuff him. Is this what her father had in mind as a way to make sure Paul wouldn't ruin it? She then watched as Randy got on the mic and spoke. She knew that was her cue, but she was frozen, suddenly having second thoughts, but she knew it was way past time for that. If she didn't go out there, she would ruin the whole show.

Paul groaned slightly as he lay in the side of the ring as he was handcuffed. He had no earthly idea what the hell was going on but he had learned long ago how to roll with the punches. He raised an eyebrow as Randy got on the mic. 'Wait...what the fuck is he talking about' he cursed to himself. He really wanted to curse it to Randy. He immediately turns when he heard a different crowd reaction, seeing Stephanie come down to the ring. 'No no no what the fuck is this' He screamed in his head as he watched her and Randy. He looked closely at the looks they were giving one another, reading between the lines he realized that they knew.

"Stephanie! GET BACK" He growled slightly as she slowly crawled across the ring, pulling his handcuff with him.

Stephanie looked at him slowly and sighed. She felt awful, hearing the fear and seeing it in his eyes. She gave him an "I'm sorry" look before she slowly climbed onto the apron feigning scared and trying to turn back, only to find her entry blocked. She trembled a little more as she realized Paul had crawled his entire way over to the corner that was closest to her. She was suddenly getting nervous. She quickly closed her eyes as Randy reached foward to grab her head, pulling her through the ropes.

Paul blinked as he watched the sight before him. His head was spinning. He was not going to do this, he was not going to do this, no way in the hell he was going to do this. No way had she actually agreed to this. He was sitting there waiting, waiting for someone to run out. The crowd was chanting for Shawn to come out, maybe he would. Maybe it would be an impromptu DX reunion. He watched as Randy moved slowly, making sure the sledgehammer was far away and the mat was clear. Suddenly Paul's body went numb, his eyes seem to black out for a moment at the sound of of bodies crashing down on the mat. He looked over at her; he was fuming and losing it all at the same time. He yanked at the cuff on his wrist as he watched, unable to do anything else.

Randy slowly sat up and looked over at Paul. Boy did he know that look and he knew that he wasn't going to be in the best mood after this. He then looked down at Stephanie who lay completely motionless. He was cautious, he had felt her wiggle a little when he had her up on the ropes, possibly from nerves not knowing Paul was going to be that close, forced to watch it. He slowly moved down, dragging Stephanie away from Paul and turning her over. Something didn't feel right, turning her over, she was entirely too limp but he couldn't tell. He had to improvise. He knew he was really going to die for this one but he needed to check on Stephanie. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, looking for some kind of reaction. He felt slight pressure on his lips as he pulled back. Not wanting to take any chances he quickly decided to just get this over with. He grabbed the sledgehammer, took out Paul and walked away.

Paul frowned slightly as he laid there, supposedly dazed out, waiting for Raw to go off the air so he could be cut off. He saw Randy's expressions, he didn't seem too cautious but he didn't seem to sure either. Stephanie had continued to lie completely motionless; unlike she was when she got the RKO. Finally being freed he quickly crawled over to her side.

"Stephanie...baby please talk to me."He whispered. He frowned when he didn't receive a response. He frowned even more when he saw the ref throw up the dreaded "x" sign meaning something had gone wrong and they needed medical attention. He moved to the side a little, but not far as the stretcher was brought down and the paramedics were coming in.

"Fuck" Randy mumbled slowly kicking a barrel that was next to him backstage. Ted and Cody bit their lips as they watched the monitor.

Shane sighed beginning to pace the room as Vince ran a hand through his hair.

"You really REALLY fucked up!" Shane yelled, suddenly furious. He shouldn't have gone along with it but he did, he didn't know why he had.

"Maybe she's just...selling it?"

"That's not fucking selling dad! Paul is going to fucking kill you, kill all of us! That is your daughter dad. YOUR DAUGHTER."

Vince bit his lip slightly. "I know...I know."


	2. It's Too Late to Apologize

Linda sighed softly as she sat in the passenger side seat of the car, watching her husband drive. She didn't want to say something but the silence was killing her. Shane sat in the back, messing with his fingers, Randy next to him. She knew Randy was feeling in particularly guilty about the entire situation.

"I know you want to say something, so you might as well just say it." Vince stated

Linda looks at him. "I just can't believe that you three would be so stupid to do this and to not tell Paul about it."

"We thought it was fools proof, Paul would have never gone for it."

"If it were fool proof then why are we on our way to a hospital to see my baby? My daughter?" Linda spat.

"Our daughter."

She shook her head. "And you, I can't even believe that you went along with this. I expect this from your father, but not from you." She said looking at Shane.

Shane hung his head slightly before looking at her. "I know, it was dumb but...I don't know mom. You think I would have gone along with it if I thought she could get hurt?"

"I did everything I could. I made sure the sledgehammer was out of the way. I lined everything up together. I don't know how it happened." Randy mumbled.

"Stephanie wiggled more than she should have and that was from having Paul laying so close to her. She got nervous and she didn't want to upset him." Shane said.

"You three just better hope that there is nothing seriously wrong with her or I will kill you that is if Paul doesn't do that himself."

Paul sat by Stephanie's bed slowly stroking her cheek. He felt like he was living a nightmare. None of it made any sense. Why would she go through with such an idea? But even beside that fact, Randy was an expert; he hardly ever slipped up and injured anyone. Did they not tell Stephanie that he was going to be out there? What exactly did she know? The ride in the ambulance was silent; the hospital room was silent, except for the sound of beeping machines. Stephanie had yet to wake up which he was told was normal, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"You know, over the years you've spent plenty of times in my position and me in yours, I think I kind of like it that way if I had a choice." He laughs softly leaning back.

"I can't believe this happened. Why Stephanie? Damn your father. I am so sick of you going through hoops just trying to live up to his rules. We've been doing it our whole lives and we're not even kids. We're grown adults and he still controls us. I know you're a daddy's girl but this just proves what I've been saying the entire time. I have to keep you away from your father's crazy business decisions. He's always trying to control our lives. The way we work, the way we raise our kids. Sometimes I just want you to myself."

He smiles softly holding her hand, rubbing his thumb against her ring before pulling back.

"I'm going to take good care of you, like I should have been. You don't have to worry about being caught up in any of this craziness anymore. You're going to be a Levesque and just a Levesque."

Linda got out of the car quickly and ran up to the desk with Vince, Shane and Randy in tow. She was still bickering at them to the point where she got up to the receptionist.

"Yes I'm looking for my daughter, these idiots hurt her." Linda stated.

"The name is Stephanie McMahon." Vince said.

"Levesque. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Shane pointed out.

The receptionists looked over her paper slowly. "Ahh yes, McMahon-Levesque. She was brought in about 20 minutes ago. I'm sorry but it seems that her husband has barred all visitors."

Vince made a slight face shaking his head. "There must be some mistake, we're her family. I'm her father; she's her mother, her brother. Randy can be banned."

"Hey..." Randy mumbled.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Levesque has barred all visitors and he even made a specification to not allow any family members as well."

"SO FUCKING WHAT." Vince yelled. "I am her father, her biological parent."

"Yes sir but as far as the hospital is concerned; the spouse holds the control over the decisions of the patient. Now we will tell Mr. Levesque of your arrival and he might come out and speak with you but we can't promise anything and he gets the last say." She said before walking away down the hall.

"What kind of crap is that? She is hurt and we are her family."

"Paul is her family too dad, more so his now then ours. They've been married for five and a half years." Shane said.

"Yea Vince, I mean technically Stephanie is Paul's little girl now." Randy chuckled before he got the cue to shut up by the glares he was getting from the other McMahon members.

"Look, I think that when Paul, if he decides to come out here, that we need to be calm and respect his decision. If you go and try to get on his case, he's not going to cooperate anymore." Linda said.

"He's just trying to protect her the only way he knows how." Shane said, taking a seat.

"By keeping her family away from her? How the hell is that going to help her?" Vince snarled.

"Well if she wasn't in this crazy family, she wouldn't have been in that storyline and wouldn't be hurt?" Randy said before slowly walking over to a snack machine.

Randy did have a heart but he was also pretty much a jerk when he wanted to be. Now was one of those times. He didn't agree with this storyline and as much as he did like Vince, he liked Paul more and besides, Stephanie was innocent in all of this, she didn't have to be involved and she shouldn't have been hut. He just realized he would have spoken up when he had the chance.

After about twenty minutes had gone by, Paul slowly made himself down to the waiting room of the hospital.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Vince scoffed softly as he stood up to look at Paul. "You have us wait here for 20 minutes for what? Don't even make me bring up this little charade you've decided to put on."

"I didn't put on a charade Vince... I...."

"Oh you didn't? Banning her family from the hospital? Is this to try and flex your muscles as her husband? Well congratulations, we know she's your wife. Now stop with this silliness and let me see my baby." Vince demanded.

Paul glared at him. "Do you really know she's my wife Vince, because lately I don't think you do? You have no respect for our relationship. You wanted to exploit our marriage ceremony and put it on PPV; you wanted to involve our child in an incest angle. So tell me, do you realize that Stephanie and I are married? Do you have any respect for our relationship? You don't have enough to respect the fact that we are adults and that we want to live our own lives. Not an extension of yours. You didn't even want Stephanie to hyphenate my last name. You were pissed that we left McMahon completely out of our children's names."

"Because you shouldn't have, they are heiresses to the throne.

"No they aren't. They are children. They are little girls and they are not McMahon's. They are a part of my family that I've built with Stephanie and we are not McMahon's."

Vince shook his head slightly. "I'm not about to have this conversation with you in the hospital lobby, I just want to see my daughter."

"The receptionist told you what I decided. You got her into this situation. She was fine where she was Vince. The storyline didn't need for her to take another hit but you just couldn't help yourself. She had to take another hit just to satisfy you and that is why she did it. Those assholes in upper management hate her. All because she's your daughter, they think she doesn't belong, like she didn't earn her spot. She was willing to do anything for this company and you were willing to do anything for money."

"Paul, I'm sorry this all happened, I'm sorry I went along with it. But I just want to see my sister to make sure she's okay." Shane pleaded.

"I'm sorry Shane, but I just don't think...any of you deserve to see her right now. She needs me and only me." Paul responded. "Besides she's not even awake yet."

"What do you mean she's not awake?" Linda asked.

"She hasn't woken up. They are running some tests. They say it's normal for her to be out of it still and that she should regain consciousness within the next two or three hours. From right now it's looking to be a serious concussion. They'll have to run some more tests to see if there are any more problems, like brain damage but for the most part it just might be a bad concussion. Which is BAD enough." Paul emphasized.

Linda slowly walked over to Paul, pulling him into a hug before pulling him off to the side.

"I had no idea about any of this; if I did I would have told you."

"I know Linda, I just, I want to protect my wife since I didn't get a chance to earlier." Paul said looking at her.

"I know and you have every right to want to protect her. I know you're upset right now but I don't think this is such a good idea."

Paul slid his hands into his pockets. "I know what you're going to say Linda but you can save it. I'm not letting any of them see her, not now at least. Now if you want to see her you can but like I said, she's not awake and I'd appreciate if no one was to see her until she's at home safe and awake."

Linda nodded. "You are her husband and I'm going to respect your wishes. But I expect to be updated and at least be able to talk with her if anything. But if she's in this hospital more than two days, I am kicking down the doors" She laughs.

He laughs softly pushing the hair from his face. "Yes I know, don't worry."

"So...how bad do they think it is?"

"Well they said there's a chance there could be slight memory loss. She definitely won't remember what happened tonight. And they just said that with any head injury there's a chance that when she first comes out of it, she might not act like herself, might not feel like herself."

"Are you prepared for that?"

Paul sighed. "Right now I just want her awake and alert. I don't care who she wakes up as."

"I think you'll take back saying that if she's a completely different person."

"I know Stephanie, better than everyone. Possibly more than you and Vince. I know she's not going to be that different. I should probably get back to her."

Linda nodded giving him one last hug. "Alright, you take care of yourself, not just her."

He gave her a simple nod before walking back down the hospital corridor.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Well what are we going to do now?" Vince said.

"We're going to go home and wait, Vince." Linda said softly. "I know you don't want to hear that but after everything we've put them through tonight, I think they've earned the night to themselves."

Shane nodded. "Besides, we don't want Stephanie feeling all surrounded when she wakes up. She might be disorientated."

Vince knew he was defeated and just agreed and left along with the others to head back to the hotel they were staying at. Paul stayed at Stephanie's bedside, calling his mom briefly to see how the girl's were doing and update her on what was going on. He yawned softly as he laid his back against the char he was sat in. It felt like hours, he had a watch on but he didn't bother looking at it.

Stephanie twitched slightly before fluttering her eyes open. The bright lights of the hospital hit her fast and she quickly closed her eyes again, moving one of her hand to cover her face, feeling a heavy pressure on it. She opened her eyes again, first making contact with her hand which was covered by her husband's, who was in the chair next to her bed. She wondered why he wasn't completely rushing to her side but then noticed that she had caught him in the middle of a dozing session.

She sat there and watched him peacefully sleep for a few moments. She didn't know why she was in the hospital or what for but she always did enjoy the sight of her husband at peace and he seemed to be at the most peace when he was sleeping. For some reason it always sent Goosebumps up her back. Watching him made every day of their lives seem more real. She smiled to herself a little before she slowly moved her hand again, this time letting his hand drop onto her hospital bed, startling him out of his light slumber.

"Hi sweetheart..."


End file.
